The War
by Snow1900
Summary: This is my first chaptered story. IT's about The SAS and Mind control other things besides. please review this. Chapter 2 is up
1. The entrance

A Case of Undeath

Disclaimer: All characters belong to me apart from the FF8 ones; The SAS and quite probably the Ministry of defence own the SAS. Any relation to any persons alive or dead is purely coincidental

The War

** **

The Entrance

** **

A man wearing a black Ninja suit crouched on top of a fire escape over looking the

American embassy in London. As Lieutenant Colonel Vincent Sword stared down his 

scope a man appeared on the embassies roof carrying what looked like a knife, which 

he held to a woman's throat

"This is rifle two-one, a guy, he's gonna cut someone's throat!" Vincent roared

down his radio.

"Weapons free! Weapons free!" came the team leaders voice. Vincent levelled 

the cross hairs at the mans head, moved his finger over the trigger and pulled. 

CRACK the bullet whipped through the air, Vincent watched, 5 centimetres

4, 3, 2, 1. everything went black, he felt as if his guts were being pulled out and then,

nothing. He opened his eyes to see a huge sun glaring down at him. his head ached and sweat poured from his brow. He heaved himself up, looking around, he 

saw desert. Ripping off the balaclava he attached it to his belt.

"Where the hell did London go." he spoke down the radio, "Rifle two-one to 

anybody, anyone hear me." no answer, "Damn it!" he yelled. He started walking 

north, or at least the way his compass was pointing. He walked for days before finally 

collapsing on...on concrete, why was there concrete out here. He looked up, there, he 

saw a building, he had found shelter at last! The building may be destroyed but, 

there's still some shelter. He looked up, raised his hands and cried out

"Thank you god," before hurrying into the building. It was cooler inside. A quick 

search revealed there was nothing else inside and the building had once been a missile 

base. He laid himself down and, resting his head by the wall, fell instantly asleep. He 

spent days like this. searching around even more he found rations and water. He 

checked his equipment regularly and sent flares up every other day. He had nothing to 

do but wait. I will take this time to describe his equipment. Along with his sniper rifle 

he had a desert eagle, but only because he chose to and he also carried an H&K mp5k.

Now on with the story.


	2. The Finding

A Case of Undeath

Disclaimer: All characters belong to me apart from the FF8 ones; The SAS and quite probably the Ministry of defence own the SAS. Any relation to any persons alive or dead is purely coincidental

The War

** **

The Entrance

** **

A man wearing a black Ninja suit crouched on top of a fire escape over looking the

American embassy in London. As Lieutenant Colonel Vincent Sword stared down his 

scope a man appeared on the embassies roof carrying what looked like a knife, which 

he held to a woman's throat

"This is rifle two-one, a guy, he's gonna cut someone's throat!" Vincent roared

down his radio.

"Weapons free! Weapons free!" came the team leaders voice. Vincent levelled 

the cross hairs at the mans head, moved his finger over the trigger and pulled. 

CRACK the bullet whipped through the air, Vincent watched, 5 centimetres

4, 3, 2, 1. everything went black, he felt as if his guts were being pulled out and then,

nothing. He opened his eyes to see a huge sun glaring down at him. his head ached and sweat poured from his brow. He heaved himself up, looking around, he 

saw desert. Ripping off the balaclava he attached it to his belt.

"Where the hell did London go." he spoke down the radio, "Rifle two-one to 

anybody, anyone hear me." no answer, "Damn it!" he yelled. He started walking 

north, or at least the way his compass was pointing. He walked for days before finally 

collapsing on...on concrete, why was there concrete out here. He looked up, there, he 

saw a building, he had found shelter at last! The building may be destroyed but, 

there's still some shelter. He looked up, raised his hands and cried out

"Thank you god," before hurrying into the building. It was cooler inside. A quick 

search revealed there was nothing else inside and the building had once been a missile 

base. He laid himself down and, resting his head by the wall, fell instantly asleep. He 

spent days like this. searching around even more he found rations and water. He 

checked his equipment regularly and sent flares up every other day. He had nothing to 

do but wait. I will take this time to describe his equipment. Along with his sniper rifle 

he had a desert eagle, but only because he chose to and he also carried an H&K mp5k.

Now on with the story.


End file.
